


The Future of Konoha: Dismantling the Wage System, Capitalism, and the Police State.

by catsinouterspace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Leftist Sasuke, M/M, Parent Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Local Queer Socialist Teen Kicked out of History Honours Classroom After Turning in a 43 Page Paper on the Plan for the Future of Konoha to Dismantle the Wage System, Capitalism and the Police State
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 187





	The Future of Konoha: Dismantling the Wage System, Capitalism, and the Police State.

**Author's Note:**

> based of this [post](https://queeranarchist.tumblr.com/post/615523629333086208/sasukeapologist-please-generate-fanwork-of-high)

Iruka twisted the key in the lock, the tension in his shoulders dissipating, Naruto had basketball practice this afternoon so he had approximately half an hour of the house to himself. Iruka loved his adopted son with all his heart but sometimes after a day dealing with primary school children it was nice to have a moment’s quiet.

“Hey.”

Iruka paused, standing in the doorway to his little apartment, “Hey Sasuke,” Iruka greeted the teen that was sprawled across his couch, a book hoisted above his head, “Is, uh, Naruto around?”

Sasuke moved the book down, placing his finger in it to mark his page. “I think he has practice.”

Iruka waited for Sasuke to continue,shutting the door behind him, but the dark haired teen just stared at him. “Not that you’re not welcome of course, but why are you here?” Iruka asked. Sasuke had become a fairly constant fixture in the house, but not when Naruto wasn’t here.

“Igotsuspended.” Sasuke mumbled under his breath, casting his eyes towards the floor.

“What?” Iruka asked, not sure he had heard right.

“I got suspended.” Sasuke repeated louder, this time bringing his eyes up to meet Iruka’s, jutting his chin forward.

Sasuke had been in the same class as Naruto back when they both attended the school Iruka worked at. Sasuke _, quiet, smart, never a problem Sasuke_ being suspended was not something Iruka would have predicted. Especially in contrast to his adopted son who was currently attending extra school curriculars rather than sitting in detention for the umpteenth time. How things change.

“What for?” Iruka asked, moving towards the kitchen, the open plan of the apartment meaning he could still see the sullen teen over the bench.

“An essay.” Sasuke replied.

“What subject?” Iruka asked as he buttered slices of bread, placing the buttered sides on a sizzling pan.

“AP History.”

“I thought you liked history.” Iruka placed thick slices of cheese on top of the bread and a generous sprinkle of chili flakes before putting the other side of the bread on top.

“I do.”

“What was the essay on?” Iruka continued to prod for information as he flipped the bread, one side perfectly golden, melted cheese starting to ooze out the sides.

“Some stuff.”

“Hmmm.” Iruka responded. He grabbed a couple of clean plates out of the dishwasher, using his spatula to put the toasties on their plates, he headed back into the lounge room.

Sasuke moved from his sprawled proposition to sitting cross legged on the coach, watching Iruka intently, eyes tracking his movements. Iruka handed him a plate and Sasuke took it nervously, as if expecting a trap. 

“It’s just a toastie Sasuke.”

“I know.” The teen responded too quickly.

Iruka sat down in the armchair next to the couch biting into his own sandwich. “Can I see the essay?” He asked. 

Sasuke sighed but he seemed placated by the offering of food, enough so that he grabbed his school bag, unzipping it to pull out a chunk of paper, held together by a massive bulldog clip. He handed Iruka the paper.

“Sasuke, this isn’t an essay, this is a novel.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything, opting instead to return to the toastie.

_The Future of Konoha: Dismantling the Wage System, Capitalism, and the Police State._

Well that explained why Sasuke was on his coach; even if his family could look over the whole being suspended thing, they might take issue with the whole _dismantling of the police state_ considering Sasuke's entire family was composed of cops.

“It sure looks like you put a lot of effort into this.” Iruka said cautiously.

Sasuke shrugged.

“Did the school contact your parents?”

“I guess.” Sasuke shrugged again.

“You can stay the night if you want to.” He offered.

“Really?” Sasuke looked startled. 

“You are going to need to talk to them about this eventually.” Iruka told him sternly, “But one night won’t hurt anyone.” Hopefully it would give Fuguka some time to cool down, the few times they had interacted Iruka had found him most unpleasant to deal with. 

“I’m right.” Sasuke said.

“What?”

Sasuke nodded towards the paper, “You should read it.”

Iruka’s lip quirked up, “I might.”

“I’m home!” Naruto announced as he swung open the door. “Sasuke!” He exclaimed as his eyes landed on the other teen. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Naruto made a beeline straight towards the kitchen, grabbing a cup of instant ramen. “I thought you lost your key.”

“Your apartment is surprisingly easy to break into.”

Iruka nearly choked on the last bite of his sandwich.

"Everyone is talking about you at school 'ske."

“About a political essay?” Iruka might only teach primary school but he was pretty sure most high schoolers wouldn’t be overtly interested in a forty something page dissertation on the capitalistic system.

“I think it might have been more about climbing onto Suzuki Sensei’s desk, flipping him off and screaming _I am unstoppable_." Naruto snorted as he recounted the story.

“Excu-” Iruka started.

“I said _we_ are unstoppable, as in the people as a whole.” 

Iruka was fairly sure that shouldn’t be the point Sasuke picked to clarify.

Naruto walked into the lounge room with his cup of noodles, Sasuke unfolded his legs, so Naruto could sit on the couch, the blond sat as close to him as possible, their thighs pressed together despite the abundance of untouched room on the coach.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the closeness but said nothing, Sasuke caught his glance and a red flush filled his cheeks as Naruto tucked into his ramen oblivious.

“Couple of kids want to read whatever pissed off Suzuki so much.” Naruto informed Sasuke.

“Naruto please chew with your mouth shut.” Iruka reprimanded him.

Sasuke was grinning though, “I’m not allowed on school grounds for the next three days, but there’s some copies in my locker, could you give them to whoever wants them?”

Iruka’s jaw dropped, “You planned this!” 

Sasuke blinked. “The paper is forty-three pages, of course it required some planning.” 

“Well- yeah.” Iruka cut himself off, “But you _wanted_ your teacher to react like this so people would be interested.”

“Political consciousness needs to be raised.” The teen said simply.

Iruka sighed, “You’re incorrigible.” 

“You’re going to read it right?”

“I-” Iruka knew that the correct answer to this was _no, Sasuke I am most definitely not because I do not wish to encourage such behaviour,_ but also, he really wanted to see exactly what Sasuke thought Konoha’s future should be. “That’s not the point.”

He could see by the smirk on Sasuke’s face that that was _exactly_ the point. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Weird thing about writing AUs is that the prompt is American so we've got AP classes, the source content is from a fictional place so it's set in Konoha, but also it's Japenese so the teacher is random japenese name and I am Australian so they're toasties


End file.
